


darlin’, lots of planets have a south

by aaamoon, PeachGO3



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Confused Spock (Star Trek), First Kiss, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Stargazing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: 人们都说医生是个“南方淑女”（Southern Belle），但是Spock无法认同。真正的南方淑女是怎样的？McCoy决定请Spock参加一个猜谜游戏，结果别出心裁地打动了他的心。
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 8





	darlin’, lots of planets have a south

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [darlin’, lots of planets have a south](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381451) by [PeachGO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3). 

**一，体贴**

McCoy医生用平稳的双手取下舰长肩膀上最后一个箭头，这时Spock才感觉他的肺呼吸得比之前更加顺畅了。但他依然没有放松下来。McCoy给了Spock一个安慰的眼神，然后命令Chapel护士协助他闭合伤口。他的声音一如既往地镇定。

Leonard McCoy的二元性非常有趣，就像是将人性放在了培养皿当中：温和平静，轻柔细致，悉心以对，令人安心。然后——突然之间——盛气凌人，来势汹汹。但是正在工作的McCoy医生，是Spock曾见过的最沉着冷静的人类。

过去的几周之内，他经常会想到这一点，而现在，这个想法又盘绕上了他的心头。

手术很快就结束了。McCoy用消毒剂清理了双手，然后走到Spock身边，他的额头上还挂着细小的汗珠。“他很快就会恢复如初。”他拖着长腔说道，向Spock露出一个疲惫的微笑。

“谢谢你。”Spock说，他终于挪动脚步来到病床边。Jim正在睡觉，但他已经不会再感到疼痛了。“是我的疏忽。”Spock说，但是他的声音不够小，McCoy还是听到了。“这不是你的错，Spock，你知道的。你可以留在他身边陪着他，不过他还得睡些时候。他需要休息。”

“那么我为什么要留在他身边？”Spock机械地反问道，只是为了分散自己的注意力。

“因为他喜欢你的陪伴。”McCoy说，“你离开之前告诉我一声就行，好吗？”他冲Spock又露出一个微笑，然后拿着手术记录朝办公室走去。

Spock认为医生是一个充满矛盾的职业，因为它通过科学发挥作用，却由爱与关怀驱使——而这些情感源于纯粹的善心。对McCoy而言，行医不仅仅是治疗伤口和例行体检。

Spock沉重地转过头去看Jim，后者呼吸平稳，面色红润。Spock对自己说，他现在是安全的，他们已经脱离险境了。他没有McCoy冷静，这让他感到有些奇怪。但如果他足够幸运的话，医生或许不会发现他的慌乱。

他一语不发地坐在舰长旁边，决定要专心照看舰长，不让任何事情分心。

**二，血统**

不用说，McCoy医生的工作完成得非常出色。不到两天，Jim就回到了舰桥。和往常一样，他神采奕奕地指挥舰桥，同样他也有时间下棋和聊天。仅仅两天之前，Spock曾以为他再也不能与Jim进行这样的活动了。

就像之前的有些时候一样，今晚他们与McCoy医生一起吃晚餐。Jim推荐了一道非常符合医生口味的地球油炸菜肴，以此表达感谢——Spock认为这是不必要的。舰长保证把今天假装成平常的朋友之间的夜晚，Spock对此深表赞同。还有，他觉得人类想要执意表达感激的冲动很有趣，所以他决定不予评论。这不是瓦肯的方式。想到此处，他回想起自己也对McCoy说了谢谢，就在舰长手术之后，一时兴起脱口而出。McCoy很可能也记得。

“来自乔治亚的桃子。”Jim朝医生露出一个明媚的微笑，后者的回应是同样灿烂的笑脸。看到地球的水果，McCoy的蓝色眼睛像是被点亮了。“还有花生和山核桃。尝一尝，Spock先生，你会喜欢的。”Jim把那个小篮子递给Spock。

“的确不错。”Spock说。营养丰富。但是，他永远不会像McCoy过度吹捧某种食物，贪图享受。

“我很高兴你能喜欢。”医生弯起嘴角，饮尽他的酒，然后又倒了一杯。“来自McCoy的家乡，来自炎热的乔治亚夜晚，直接被传送到舰上。为了我们才华横溢的医生，一切辛苦都是值得的。”Jim说，然后打趣地补充了一句，“USS进取号引以为荣的‘南方淑女’（Southern Belle）。”两人边笑边碰了碰酒杯，每次碰酒杯的时候，McCoy眼中的神情都非常热切。Spock喝了一小口他的酒，观察着两人。

“我对这个外号的态度变了，你不觉得惊讶吗？”McCoy若有所思地说，“以前在学院，他们总是拿这取笑我，而现在我一点也不在意。甚至可以说，我感到有点骄傲。”

McCoy的话把Jim逗笑了。“老骨头，你必须承认这个外号挺适合的。你不这样认为吗，Spock先生？”

Spock挺直肩膀，他没有预料自己会被拉入这个话题。他不动感情地说，“虽然医生的确来自美国南方，来自这个词语起源的地方，但是其后半部分的法语单词并不适合，因为‘belle’的词性是阴性。”

没有人出声，除了轻柔的吉他背景乐，两双眼睛惊讶地盯着他看。舰长的眼神温柔友好，而McCoy眼神凌厉，面带愠色。“这是什么意思？”他问。

“我想Spock先生刚刚称你为男人。”舰长过分戏剧化地说。

“我只是陈述事实。”Spock平静地说，“不过，我的个人意见也是如此，这个词语不适合McCoy医生，理由如上述所说。”

McCoy低头看着桌面，而Jim举起酒杯掩饰他的窃笑。“我想我对这个外号的态度取决于是谁叫的。”McCoy冷冷地说。

“毫无疑问。但是，无论在什么样的情况下，这个词语都不完全准确。我并不是在针对你。”

“Spock，”Jim轻声打断，一只手放在Spock的胳膊上。“不要从字面上去理解。‘南方淑女’是……可以说是一种文学形象。”他解释道，“它起源于美国南部，但它的意思随着历史已经发生了变化。我越想越觉得它的意思太过复杂。”

“我知道了。”Spock回答，“我将在空闲时间，在历史资料库中进行调查。”

“你确实应该好好研究一下。”Jim露出一个满怀关爱的微笑（Spock回忆起，舰长已经喝了1.46升的酒）。

虽然McCoy医生的脸色依然有些不寻常，但他们的夜晚正常继续，没有人再提起“南方淑女”这个话题。

**三，美**

他们前往四号星际基地的路上，McCoy拜访舰桥太过频繁，Spock自然而然地注意到了这一反常行为。通常情况下，如果没有舰长的命令，McCoy一天会出现一到三次，平均每次停留33.64分钟。而这一周，他已经拜访了六次，并且每次都停留了大约56分钟。他会和每一个人聊天，包括Spock，尽管Spock明显想要首先专心履行自己身为科学官的职责。McCoy踮脚的频率也增加了（现在每天平均高达3.5次）。而且McCoy现在就在踮脚，他一边朝Spock走来，一边热情地打招呼。

“你今天过得好吗？”

“我感觉很好。”Spock回答，“关于我的身体健康，没有不寻常的地方。”

“那敢情好啊。”McCoy说，Spock能看出来他在憋笑。“听着，实际上，我想向你表达感谢。”

“那是自然。”Spock尽可能友好地说。McCoy挺直身子，拖着长腔说道，“虽然你对英语的逐字理解总会惹我生气，但我很感激你争论的只是词性，而不是我是否长得好看。你知道的，当我们讨论……‘南方淑女’的时候。”

Spock让自己的表情柔和下来，他想知道过去几天McCoy是否一直都在思考这件事。这真的需要解释吗？Spock看着McCoy的眼睛回答，“美的观念是相对的，医生。不过你的确具有被大多数人类称为‘好看’的特征，比如说：蓝色的瞳孔，浓密的睫毛，纤弱的身形。这是你视觉上的迷人之处，而且相当明显。”

听着Spock的解释，McCoy的脸变得更白了。“你说的是女性的迷人之处，你个地精。”他嘟囔道，失望地眨了眨眼。

“那么或许‘belle’这个词终归还是适合的。”Spock弯起嘴角，然后转身去看X扫描器。他能听到McCoy朝电梯走去，伴随着一系列气愤的话，Spock忍不住微笑——对人类来说，外在美是多么敏感的话题，无论他们多么常说自己不会被自负虚荣和性别惯例所影响。

但事实就是这样，即使是‘beau’这个词的阴性形式，也的确适用于McCoy医生，Spock心想。他决定轮班结束后，去看一看历史资料库。

**四，易晕倒**

根据图书馆和历史库的资料显示，虚荣的确是南方淑女的特征之一。和惯例的美丽外表一样，虚荣是南方淑女为了符合理想女人的形象必须达到的标准之一 。地球文化中有很多这种理想女人形象：皇室公主（Higher Daughter），英伦玫瑰（English Rose），大和抚子（Yamato Nadeshiko），这些只是其中几个例子而已。Spock认为人类给这种不能实现的理想命名是非常有条理的行为，这样更容易分类。在瓦肯星，女性的理想形象是没有名字的。或许因为只有一种形象，并且这一形象能被普遍达成。

不是吗？

但是人类对女性的标准通常不能被达到。电脑解释这是南方淑女在20世纪就过时的原因之一，这个词语变成了一种文学形象，通常用于讽刺或批判。非常有趣——为什么McCoy医生会为一个既不真实又被人嘲笑的称呼感到骄傲？这相当不合逻辑。但并不让Spock感到意外。

“还有更多的特征。”Spock背诵道，“南方淑女，或者说十九世纪美国的理想南方女人形象，常常热爱交际，友善平和，体贴他人。毫无疑问，这些品质同样适用于你，医生。”

McCoy低头看着餐桌，一边点了点头，仿佛Spock的话打扰了他的晚餐。McCoy依然没有说话，于是Spock继续说道，“你也经常晕倒，多数是因为你将未经检测的药物注射进自己的血液，然后再用于救治他人。但是你也曾经因为疲惫或者震惊晕倒。有一次甚至倒在了我的怀里。非常准确地符合南方淑女的典型形象。”

“天哪，我真希望Jim从来没提起过这个外号。”McCoy闭着眼睛说。Spock仔细地观察着McCoy。McCoy睁开眼睛，得意地笑着说，“通常情况下，”他的语气和之前判若两人，“我会问你还查到什么。”

Spock张开嘴准备回答，却被McCoy打断了。“出于礼貌。”McCoy笑出了声，“但是我不必对你客气，Spock。我想的是别的事情。”

McCoy示意Spock靠近一点。McCoy眼中是Spock非常熟悉的神情。“"我们来玩个游戏吧？我能看出你对这件事有多上心，但是到目前为止，你的研究是……不完整的。你去找成为南方淑女最关键的——不可或缺的——一点，然后告诉我。你有，呃……三次机会，怎么样？”

戏谑的坏笑和抬起的眉毛让蓝色眼睛更加闪耀了，Spock毫无防备，他不知道该如何应对这种奇怪的情况，他只能紧闭着嘴，快速地眨了四次眼。

“来吧，Spock，你很感兴趣的，不是吗？”

“在我们目前的情况下，我领会不到这种行为的逻辑之处。”Spock说，“最初，我想要证明你不是南方淑女——”McCoy立即示意他压低声音。“而现在，我同意你与其典型特征有很多共同之处，可你依然与我对立。让我查明你所认同的这一特性最重要的是什么，除了看到我失败以此取乐，你还能得到什么？”

McCoy保持沉默，但是一直盯着Spock的眼睛，然后McCoy弯起嘴角。“你如此认真地对待，真是让人惊叹啊，你个绿血混蛋。”他轻声笑了，扇着睫毛抬眼看着Spock。“就是个游戏而已，Spock。”他说。

“你已经说过这句话了，但这不会让你的提议更加合理。”

“听着，”McCoy在椅子上坐好，终于开始吃他的饭，“如果三次你还没猜对的话，我会给你准备一个小惊喜。你觉得怎么样？”

Spock考虑着这句话。“如果我找到了正确的答案？”他问道，一边观察着医生眼中的神情。“如果你找到了，那么我的惊喜对你来说就不是惊喜了。”McCoy慢吞吞地说，回答得非常含糊，Spock抑制住了想要不满地叹气的冲动。

“很好。”他尽量把这种情况当做是在帮朋友的忙。“我相信历史资料库能够给我启发。医生，你的食物已经凉了。请让我帮你加热托盘。”

**五，乡村**

第二天，Spock发现自己调查地非常认真。他斥责自己让医生得逞，唤醒了他的竞争感，但最终他决定全力以赴。无论约定有多微不足道，不守诺言不是瓦肯人的高尚准则。而且，让Spock感到有些警惕的是，医生眼中的热情让他忍不住答应了这个荒唐的游戏。

Spock清楚地知道，他要找的不是南方淑女的普遍定义，而是McCoy的个人看法。无论Spock想出什么答案，一定要是深深扎根于医生的思维和意识之中的。相应地，如果一个人不能满足这一特定的标准，那么在McCoy眼中，这个人就不是真正的南方淑女。

于是，Spock开始总结：当想到医生作为南方淑女时，Spock首先想到的是爱与关心，但是McCoy认为这些品质不够重要。外在美和易晕倒也不是想要的答案。

在Spock看来，最符合逻辑的答案是“南方血统”，因为这就是这个词语想要表达的意思，不是吗？如果是来自美国北方的人，那么用这个词语来称呼他们是最不合适的。就此而言，用这个词语称呼来自地球任何其他地方的人都是不合适的。

但是Spock记得舰长的话：南方淑女不只是南方血统。所以，这很可能不是McCoy心中最重要的特征。

Spock揉捏着自己的下嘴唇，一边盯着电脑屏幕。一定与南方的各州有关，对吗？

“电脑，给我展示美国南方的照片。”

“正在搜索……”

Spock皱起眉毛。屏幕上是过时的旗帜、地图以及戴着锁链的非洲奴隶。但是有一张照片是自然风光：阳光明媚，绿草如茵，还有一个木制手推车。“展示更多此类照片。”Spock说。

更多的大树和田野出现在他面前。阳光照耀着鲜花和草地，背景中有白栅栏或者老旧的乡下小屋。所有照片看上去都很迷人，仿佛能听到草地中传来的虫鸣声，Spock发现——等等。

这就是答案，不是吗？

McCoy喜欢平静安宁的环境，特别是远离寒冷的深空、与地球极为相似的地方。老式的乡下木屋，阳光和夏季凉爽的微风，一定也是他的喜好。

“炎热的乔治亚夜晚”，Spock想起舰长的话。他还想起医生提到，如果他找到了正确的答案，他就会知道McCoy准备的惊喜是什么——或许是去这样的地方旅行。

Spock在去医疗湾的路上，忍不住松了一口气，他过度的专注要结束了。他陷入了沉思……如果McCoy真的计划了去地球、去美国的旅行，那么一定是五年任务之后。他想要用这种方式送别Spock吗？他想要继续他们在深空中五年任务期间形成的友谊吗？或许他会带Spock看看他长大的地方。把Spock介绍给还住在那里的家人。在绿色的大自然中散步，看着落日慢慢变成“炎热的乔治亚夜晚”，无论“炎热的乔治亚夜晚”究竟是什么意思。

这画面让Spock难以平静。未知之旅听上去非常吸引人。而和McCoy一起的时光，虽然有时候会很累人，总会让Spock更加了解人的本性。在更加私人的层面上，和McCoy一起旅行的想法也非常悦人，但是Spock在这一点上没有深入思考。

“答案是对南方乡村强烈的归属感，自然风光、广阔绿地，还有对老式南方建筑的怀旧之情。”他对正在憋笑的McCoy说。

“我有说过你在像这样讲话的时候，你紧绷的脸有多好笑吗？”McCoy暗自发笑。

“谢谢你，医生。”

McCoy干巴巴地笑了，把玩着手中的触控笔。“所以，这就是你的答案？”过了一会儿，他问道。Spock挺直身子说，“肯定的。”结果惹得医生又笑了起来，他站起身，走到Spock身边。

“你应该去看看南方的样子，你个逻辑的瓦肯。”他拖着长腔说。

“我看过。”Spock说，不确定该如何接受这个称赞。“在照片之中。”

有那么一会儿，McCoy只是看着Spock，Spock害怕McCoy会丢出大量和风景有关的比喻，但是他没有。他只是说，“好吧。”McCoy交叉胳膊，微微踮了踮脚，“虽然你对南方之美的表述是正确的，但这不是我想要的。抱歉，Spock。”

Spock感觉到自己的脸动了一下，然后试着更加坚定地控制自己。但是他不由自主地抬起了右眉毛。“真不幸。”他说。

“怎么？你还有两次机会。”McCoy微笑着说。

Spock挪了下脚，他意识到刚刚他都在幻想什么——去地球，去McCoy的家乡？一起看日落？太荒唐了。“我必须承认，我非常确定这就是你心目中南方淑女不可或缺的特征。”

“对旧式乡下小屋和阳光照耀的牧场的喜爱的确是很重要的一部分，特别是当这种地方就是你的家乡的时候。”McCoy承认，有些扭捏地抬头看着Spock。他的蓝色瞳孔异常显眼。

“看上去是非常平静的环境。”Spock出神地说。

“你根本想象不到。”McCoy拖着长腔说，经过Spock身边去拿药柜中的东西。Spock看着McCoy的背影。McCoy在整理储备，然后他停下动作，轻声说道，“你的那些照片让我开始多愁善感了，你知道吗，Spock？”

“这不是我的意图。”Spock如实说道。他告辞之后就离开了，他不得不继续这个游戏，而且他很可能唤醒了医生深切苦涩的思乡之情，这两件事让他感到心乱如麻。

**六，好斗**

“你的肩膀怎么样了？”

舰长在椅子上挪了下身子，朝Spock露出一个微笑。“好多了，谢谢。每天都在恢复。”

“对此我深表宽慰。”Spock说，将双手背在身后，因为他知道自己不用替舰长拿什么东西。但是他的脸一定动了一下（或者说是一点也没有动？），因为舰长叹了口气说道，“Spock，那不是你的错。”

“有待争议。”

“听着。”Jim站起身，但是Spock恭敬地打断了他的话：“我来这里不是为了讨论让你独自去那个峡谷是否是我的责任。”为什么Jim想要争论此事？他真的如此人性化，不能理解这样简单、合乎逻辑的反事实？

Jim叹了口气，语气变得缓和。“很好。因为没什么需要讨论的。”他笑着说，碰了碰Spock的肩膀，非常熟悉的、用来表达关心的动作。虽然Jim的话表达的完全是相反的意思，但这是Spock愿意接受的回答。

“对了，老骨头怎么了？他最近似乎……有些不守纪律。甚至可以说心不在焉。”Jim转身去拿他放在桌上的咸味零食。

“细致的观察，舰长。McCoy医生邀请我进行一项游戏，查明真正的南方淑女需要怎样的品质。还有两次机会，我猜中的几率非常高。”

“猜谜游戏？关于南方淑女？Spock，我真没想到你会答应。”Jim大声笑着，一边递给Spock一片饼干，而Spock礼貌地拒绝了。Jim顽皮地歪着头，把那片饼干吃掉了。“好吧，你第一次猜的是什么？”他问。

“因为‘南方血统’是个过于宽泛的答案，我选择了南方浪漫主义和怀旧之情。”Spock说。

“说得很对。”舰长评价，“但这不仅仅是南方人的特质。我对河滨镇（Riverside）也有非常强烈的怀旧之情，而你对瓦肯城市一定也有温情的记忆。”

“这是正确的。”Spock说，“但我认为McCoy对他家乡的情感比我们更加强烈。”

“因为他是个McCoy。”舰长弯起嘴角。然后他说，“我来帮帮你，怎么样？”

Spock抬起眉毛。在所有人之中，他不想让他的舰长也被拉入这个可笑的猜谜游戏。“我知道你读过很多人类文学。”Spock开口准备抗议，但舰长示意他等一等。

“南方淑女，”Jim慢慢说道，一边用手笔画着，“是很会调情的（flirty）——但是表面上非常保守（prude）。这是重要的特征之一，至少在很多经典文学中是这样。南方淑女是非常果断的女性，她们自尊心强，同时知道自己想要什么——”他停住了，Spock抬起眉毛看着他。

“算了，Spock。”舰长皱着眉毛说，“忘了我刚才说的话吧。你不能就这样去找老骨头，说他表面保守内心轻浮。”

Spock开始思考。“的确。”他心不在焉地说。不“表面保守”，但“果断”。舰长说得对，医生总是坚守自己的立场。这是他用心坚持的原则。

“你聪明睿智，据理力争，无论对方情况如何，你都敢于斥责，这都是南方旧时对女性的理想要求。因此，这或许是你想要的答案。”

McCoy倚着桌子，闭上眼睛。“我得好好想想。”他轻笑一声。Spock交叉双臂，非常确定自己的答案满足了这个人类的虚荣心。医生自然会认为自己聪明而公正。Spock不得不承认，医生的确是这样的人。非常聪明正派的人。他自然会以这种品质为荣。自然如此。

Spock耐心地等待着对方的反应。当Chapel走过两人身边，亲昵地打招呼的时候，McCoy挺直腰背，睁开双眼，只是为了把Spock拉到医疗湾的一个安静角落。他小心翼翼地拉着Spock的胳膊，并且在他们来到储物架后面之后，依然在道歉。

“我知道你对触碰非常敏感，我一时忘记了。”蓝色眼睛与Spock对视，眼中充满真诚。

“不必小心翼翼地对待我，医生。”Spock说道。

“是啊，”McCoy小声说，匆匆向下看了一眼，然后又与Spock目光交汇。这感觉奇异地吸引人，Spock没有移开视线。但是7.94秒的目光接触中，McCoy一语不发，于是Spock问道，“那么‘好斗’是你想要的答案吗？”

McCoy舔了舔嘴唇，挺直身子，“虽然我感觉很荣幸——不是。”

Spock觉得自己的耐心快要消磨殆尽了。他克制地咬紧牙齿，却让McCoy微笑的嘴角咧得更开了。“还剩一次机会，”他提醒他，“我能看出你很烦躁。”

“这是一个荒唐又不合逻辑的局面。”Spock不耐烦地说，McCoy又踮了踮脚。然后McCoy向前倾身问道，“你想要个……提示吗？”

“提示？”

“是的，一条线索。”McCoy扬起眉毛，仿佛是在邀请他。Spock吃惊地挪了下脚步。“很好。请说。”Spock说。

McCoy开玩笑地皱起眉毛，说道，“你需要更加……具体。和之前一样，你想得太抽象了，Spock。”他双手合十。“话虽如此，我不得不说——我认为好斗也是你的品质之一。当然，是这个词最褒义的含义。你是个很好的辩论对手。”然后他眯起眼睛，露出一个友好的微笑，Spock知道他不是在嘲讽自己。也不是尊敬。更不是幸灾乐祸，而是别的意思。很难分辨。那一刻，Spock想知道McCoy到底想不想赢这个游戏。

他出神地点了点头。“我将牢记于心。”

**七，裙子**

承认目前的情况让Spock感到心烦，这对Spock来说是个全新的问题。这只是个小游戏，人类用来打发时间的愚蠢消遣——缓慢但是无疑开始影响Spock身为科学官的工作。他所有的空闲时间，每一分钟都被用来查阅资料、照片还有人类文学。

与这种沮丧相反的是，当医生在他面前低下头时，他感到的积极的情感。Spock想要再次被医生像那样注视，但在接下来的几天中，他尽力避免与McCoy交谈。他发现自己总会想要弄清楚，除了爱争论，他认为McCoy是个怎样的人。一切问题都很令人困惑，又耗时费力，让Spock感到身心俱疲。

每一次他坐在电脑前面，他会回想起McCoy说的话：一，答案是具体的，不像情感那样抽象；二，没有这一特征，就不是“真正”的南方淑女；三，如果Spock输了，答案与McCoy准备的某种惊喜有关。

Spock看着又一张照片，叹了口气。时间不早了，他觉得自己应该去睡觉了，但是接下来的那张照片引起了他的注意。他之前见过这张照片，一位年轻女性在草丛中倚靠着木头栅栏。她穿着一件地球风格的浅色连衣裙，样式看上去既简单又复杂。

四，历史中，答案用来形容女性。“Belle”，是南方淑女这个词语的核心。

这个时候，医生一定已经回到了他的宿舍，于是没过多久，Spock就按响了McCoy的门铃。游戏马上就要结束了。

14.36秒之后，门嗖的一声打开，McCoy医生耷拉着肩膀，眯着眼睛站在那里。McCoy深吸了一口气，Spock能够看出他在尽量让自己看上去更加得体。

“我很抱歉将你吵醒。”Spock说，语气中带着足够的轻佻，暗示没有发生医疗紧急事故。

McCoy领会并放松了下来。“没关系。我没在睡觉。”他慢吞吞地说，示意Spock进来。房间温度甚至比舰长的宿舍更低，但是今天不知为何，Spock并不介意。他一门心思在想，当McCoy问他时，他该如何说出他的答案。

“你来这儿……是干什么的？”医生慢慢问道，疲惫地揉着脸保持清醒。

“我的第三个答案。”Spock说，双手背在身后，脸上不露声色。

“嗯。”McCoy坐在床上，抬头看着Spock。“说吧。”

Spock恭敬地点了点头，然后说，“我之前所有的思考，都没有注意到最明显的事。像你这样言辞丰富的人可能会说，‘一叶障目，不见森林’。但是，回忆我们第一次谈论这件事，和舰长吃晚餐的时候，我想到了答案。再加上你给我的提示，我认为我从一张与这个词语同时期的照片中，破解了你的谜题。”

McCoy仔细听着Spock的解释。他交叉双臂抬着头，似乎毫不在意，然后问道，“是什么，Spock先生？”

“这个词语的女性核心，医生。”Spock回答，“这个词语出现的时期，符合性别常规的穿着是不可改变的。那时的美国南方女性会穿带有褶边装饰的浅色连衣裙，配有遮阳伞和阳帽，防止白皙的皮肤被晒伤或者晒黑。”

McCoy瘦弱的身体笑得直发抖。“你之前没想到这一点？裙子？”他抱着胳膊，想要让自己更加暖和。

“当我第一次从电脑中看到那些照片和影片时，我很快排除了这就是答案的可能，因为我没有见过，也不知道你会穿这样的服装。因此，推论你认为这就是南方淑女最重要的特征是不合逻辑的。”Spock回忆。

“没错。”McCoy说。虽然身处他自己的宿舍，McCoy在床上看上去很小，黑色底衫和金色床单形成鲜明的对比。Spock有些发愣，想象着这个男人身穿南方式的长裙，McCoy最终的“惊喜”让他感到近乎兴奋。

他眨了眨眼，甩掉了这个想法。“但是，我发现——虽然地球自19世纪以来，人类文化已经发展了很多——你仍然认为带褶边的浅色长裙对男士来说是‘不合性别’的穿着。所以即使你喜欢，你很可能会闭口不谈，这样一来，其他人类不会注意到你对穿女性衣服的羞耻。”

“什么？”McCoy疲惫地问。Spock挪了下脚步，“因为情感上的冲动对你的天性来说是不可缺少的，我认为在解决这个谜题时，应当将其考虑在内。”他说，“想要弄清楚你的本质而不考虑情感因素是大错特错，医生。”

整整24秒钟，房间里陷入了沉默。McCoy花了9.56秒的时间扇着睫毛看Spock的眼睛，然后他开始偷笑，打断了目光接触。而现在，Spock发现McCoy的笑声非常动听。

这么长的停顿证明McCoy被打败了。或许他在想象自己穿着旧式长裙的样子。Spock会安抚他，然后礼貌地拒绝这个“惊喜。”

但是接着McCoy开始说话。“裙子是吗？这就是你最终想到的推论？”

“毫无疑问，这是最符合逻辑的答案。”Spock一动不动地说。

“那是当然。你的思考非常有逻辑。”

“谢谢你，医生。”

“还有，当你谈到此事的时候，你能……顾及我的感受，这非常体贴。”McCoy柔声说道，表情真诚无比。然后他的目光开始游荡。Spock咽了下口水，想要保持不露表情，但是他失败了——他又上下看了看，因为他不想错过McCoy像这样看他的任何一瞬间。他甚至暗暗冲自己微笑。被McCoy像这样称赞的感觉很好。

McCoy在床上挪了下身子，胳膊依然交叉于胸前，做了两次深呼吸，然后说道，“呃，我不想打击你——但是答案不是裙子。”

Spock正忙着研究McCoy的微表情，这句话他理解得有些慢。他的微笑慢慢消失。“你说什么？”他听到自己问道。

McCoy笑了起来，笑声依然温柔，姿势非常随意，Spock前不久才见过这样的McCoy。“答案不是裙子，Spock。”他的声音带着愉悦。

“我曾想过这种情况。”Spock脱口而出。“但是我需要告诉你，我的确好奇地注意到，你在此游戏中获得的乐趣并不是建立在我的失败之上。”

“肯定的。”McCoy睁大眼睛说，“我只是……高兴你能了解南方文化，让我想起我为什么……那么爱这个地方。”他说话的停顿中，带着一种不赞同。Spock假装没有听出来。

“我输了，你赢了。”Spock简单地说。

“Spock，这游戏从来都不是为了赢。”McCoy不在意地摆了摆手。McCoy的脸上带着他独有的那种愉悦，友好熟悉的举止让Spock感觉自己放松下来。Spock开始沉醉（mellow）。他一直在沉醉，特别是当McCoy邀请他明天晚上一起去观星甲板的时候，为了展示惊喜，以及这个谜题的正确答案。

意外的是，Spock不必竭力克制自己想要猜测惊喜究竟是什么，他感觉这似乎一点也不重要。他只是期待着见到Leonard McCoy。

**八，家**

医生是个南方淑女，而且他以此为荣。他珍视他的南方血统，以及南方的自然风光和建筑。他有时候非常自负，他容易晕倒。在他遇到不公正或者无论什么情况下尽力执行自己作为医生的职责时，他总是坚守立场，非常好斗。 

Spock心想，这就是南方淑女这个比喻缺少的最重要特征：Leonard McCoy非常勇敢。无论是他的舰长，还是来自新世界的外星独裁者，都不能让他闭嘴。尽管感到害怕，他还是会表明自己的态度。他的勇气存在于为了拯救他人甘愿自我牺牲的意愿中。这个准则不只适用于他的同类，也适用于他的敌人。当McCoy遇到可以治病救人的机会，他总会抓住，无论是同伴还是敌人。Spock认为，关于这个特性最有趣的一点是，它不是由责任感驱使的。而是关爱，仅此而已。

有人可能会说，这是博爱。无论Spock多么频繁地想到医生，总会归结于此。

第二天，他非常仔细地观察McCoy。

那天晚上，Spock前往观星甲板（在2100时准时到达），他很少来这个地方。以前在瓦肯星，Spock每天晚上都会看天空中的星星，想要在群星之中找到一个容身之处，而不是留在瓦肯，尽管他知道“不顾一切”是一种人类情感。Spock想要去太空。

而McCoy相反，他最不喜欢的地方就是太空。他想要乔治亚，想要阳光，想要亲切的地方。

Spock心不在焉地伸手抚过主窗的玻璃，他的目光注视着深深的黑夜。如果你脚下曾是温暖的草地，你曾习惯的一切都是简单朴素的东西，那这无边无际的黑暗将是多么陌生的异域——现在Spock更加理解McCoy了。南方淑女被迫离开心爱的南方，是个近乎悲剧的特征。

2106时，McCoy出现在大门。他手中端着一个托盘，脸上是温暖的微笑。Spock站起身。

“晚上好，Spock。我就知道你会准时到达。”

“毫无疑问。”Spock回答，把双手背在身后，他知道这是正式的时刻。他的视线移到托盘以及上面的饮料上。两个杯子里都装着柠檬和冰块。

“我们找个隔间吧。”McCoy提议，用食指轻轻指了指屋子里的卡座，被紫色布帘与外面隔开，更加私密一些。他们把鞋子脱在了外面。隔间里面，在观星甲板的大窗户下面，有一个活动桌板，McCoy小心地把托盘放在上面。而他脸上的微笑没有消失。

“Spock先生，”McCoy开口说道，一边示意他坐下来，“南方淑女最重要的特征——我能看出这个问题让你那逻辑的瓦肯大脑痛苦不堪。”

Spock点了点头表示认同。这里昏暗的环境让人感到愉快。

“好吧，这就是答案。”McCoy宣布，递给Spock一个杯子。“能够调制完美的甜茶和薄荷朱利酒。南方人款待客人时最棒的特色。”

Spock抬起眉毛，看着手中的杯子。“这是凉的。”他说。

McCoy的蓝眼睛闪闪发光。“没错！就是这个。冰凉的甜茶。你知道我很会调薄荷朱利酒，所以我今天决定泡茶。”McCoy的微笑满含热情，让Spock抬起了另一边眉毛，同时嘴角微微上扬。医生任何时候都是个无药可救的享乐主义者，这是可以肯定的。

“来吧，尝一尝！”McCoy催促道，“全都是自制的。不是复制机做出来的，你懂的。”

Spock找到一个可以戏弄McCoy的漏洞：“这个说法是不正确的。虽然你自己准备并调制了这杯饮料，但原材料是舰上食品复制机制造的。”

McCoy终于坐在了Spock对面的位子上。他用那种他独有的恶狠狠的语气说道，“没错，是的。但是除了茶叶，那是我之前在参宿四的集市上买到的。柠檬可不长在外太空，Spock。”

Spock手中的杯子依然冰凉无比。Spock看着杯中的液体，McCoy低语道，“一部有名的电影称它为南方的招牌酒。该死，我已经很久没有喝过了。”

Spock抬起头。“这与一种通常在瓦肯婚礼上提供的传统饮料相似。”接着McCoy回答道，“哦，Spock先生。很多星球都有南方。”得意的笑脸温柔又暖心，他完全无视了Spock刚刚说的话。Spock在医生的眼中看不到任何羞愧，于是他决定举起杯子，碰了碰医生的杯沿。两人目光交汇。

Spock沉默地喝了一小口。又甜又苦，像是两种味道的融合，但和类似的瓦肯饮料完全不同，他手中的饮料辛辣刺激、果香浓郁、色彩鲜艳。味道非常丰富。大约23.21%是糖。

“这不益于健康。”Spock说，因为他紧张到不知道说些什么。

而McCoy用一个医生最不合逻辑的回答驳回了Spock的话：“谁在乎？”他又举起酒杯，蓝眼睛注视着Spock。“干杯。”他轻声说。他的目光在Spock身上停留的时间太长了。这感觉仿佛触电一般。

他们陷入沉默，只有脚下的引擎轰鸣声在轻轻作响。时不时地，他们中的一个会举起杯子，而另一个人也会跟着喝茶，或许是为了回避谈话。McCoy带着同样的热爱与疏离看窗外飞过的星星，医生被柔和的星光照亮的样子如此迷人，Spock甚至感到有些惊讶。

Spock的脚踩在柔软的地毯上，凉茶让他喉咙舒爽无比。他欣喜地发现自己全身渐渐放松下来。

不知何时，医生的右脚踮了一下，他把杯子放在桌上，然后说道，“这就是我的小惊喜。你喜欢吗？”

Spock抬起头，发现那双漂亮的眼睛正注视着他，眼中神情柔和。他清了清喉咙，回答说，“的确有很多令我满意的地方。第一，谜题的答案非常符合逻辑——一个模凌两可的答案，鉴于出题人是非常情绪化的你。对于美国南方人来说，这是个有怀旧意义又典型的答案。第二，这种饮料味道不错，虽然甜度过高。第三，很显然，我发现观星甲板有一种特别的魅力。”

在说话时，Spock脸上一直带着异常柔和的表情，和医生的神情一样。然后Spock补充道，“最后，今晚有你的陪伴是最令人欣喜的，医生。”

McCoy紧抿着嘴低下了头，有些难为情的反应，Spock认为他成功了（但是究竟在什么事情上成功了？）。“谢谢你，Spock。”McCoy说，有些腼腆地将胳膊交叉于胸前。“我也喜欢你今晚的陪伴。”

“谢谢你，医生。”

McCoy停顿了一下，然后拖着长腔说道，“我很高兴你同意玩这个小游戏。我一度以为我冒犯你了，因为你好几天没和我说话。但是根据你今天的情况来看，我想现在我可以告诉你：我之前希望这游戏能让你分心。”

Spock抬起眉毛。“事实上，这的确分散了我的注意力。但是我想请问，为什么？我是大副兼科学官，我的工作对舰船运行来说是非常重要的。故意妨碍是不合逻辑的。”

McCoy暗自发笑，依然躲着Spock的目光。“不不不，Spock，不是因为这个。”

舰上的照明灯照进了这个隔间，Spock看着McCoy交叉的胳膊，他理解了。“因为Jim。”从可能存在的愧疚感之中分散注意力？多么煞风景的答案。但是，他的确不再沉溺于那件事。在一种非常自然原始的方式中。

McCoy挪了下身子。“是的。”他说，“因为即使那次任务已经过去好几天，你看他的眼神还没有变。但是老实说，让你分心只是我动机的一半。而另一半……你现在能看出来，对吗？你能看出来吗，Spock？”

McCoy终于鼓起勇气去看Spock，而后者只是疑惑地看着他。

McCoy叹了口气。“唉，你……”他摆了摆手，闭上双眼，5.67秒之后发出一声低吼，紧紧抱着自己的胳膊。当他再次睁开眼睛时，他看上去像是一只受惊的动物，但是他脸上的表情，带着一种……一种深情，Spock张开嘴。

“真正的品质。”Spock心不在焉地说，一边站起身——这样似乎更合适。杯子被碰掉在地毯上。“Spock。”McCoy失望地说，弯腰去捡，但是Spock抓住了McCoy的手，并且握住了那双手，一直握着没有放开，Spock注视着McCoy的眼睛，一边拉着McCoy站起来。医生的呼吸变得沉重，有一瞬间，他的脸上带着害怕的神情，甚至是恐慌。Spock松开McCoy的手，Spock的嘴巴依然张着。

McCoy发出一声惊讶的笑声，然后皱起眉毛。眼中带着疑问。

“我道歉。”Spock说，McCoy只是摇了摇头。“Spock，”他愉悦地嘟囔道，“不是这样做的。看我的。”

当McCoy好奇地向Spock伸出手，握住Spock的手轻轻捏了捏，拇指轻柔地抚过粗糙的皮肤，在Spock的指节落下一个羽毛一样轻的吻，然后抬头看的时候——Spock意识到被Leonard McCoy这样热情的人深爱着是一种什么感觉。他心率飙升，他的嘴巴依然没有合上。而McCoy镇静地放下了Spock的手。McCoy舒了口气，弯起嘴角。哦，McCoy在情绪高涨时得意的样子多么迷人。

“我很抱歉，”他拖着长腔说，每个字都带着南方口音，“我猜这对你来说一定相当不雅。这对瓦肯人来说是得体的行为吗？”

Spock眨了眨眼，指尖仿佛触电一般兴奋。“对人类来说，得体的行为是什么？”他反问道，深深吸了一口气。

结果证明，深呼吸是个相当正确的决定，因为当McCoy踮起脚尖倾身把有些干裂的嘴唇贴在Spock的嘴巴上时，Spock感觉他的肺停止了工作。温暖又柔软的嘴唇。医生歪着头，他的鼻子轻轻抵着Spock的脸颊。蓝色眼睛闭上了。

而Spock睁大了双眼，胸腔也变宽了，但不是因为充满了空气。

在大约一动不动五秒钟之后——Spock目前无法准确计数——McCoy撤了回去，在昏暗的灯光下，他的微笑和双眼散发着温柔，Spock忍不住弯起嘴角。

他的胸腔中充满温暖，因为他非常高兴看到这样的McCoy。他感觉很开心。

McCoy没有说话，又靠了过来。这一次McCoy的手扶着Spock的脖子，轻轻地让他把头歪向一边。他离得太近了……Spock接受了邀请，像McCoy之前那样闭上眼睛，让自己低下头。他们又吻在了一起。McCoy用另一只手捧住Spock的脸，嘴唇开始移动。嘴唇相碰的声音以及磨蹭他脖子的拇指，让Spock的脊柱忍不住颤抖。

这双手是救死扶伤的手，Spock心想。然后他向自己的冲动屈服，举起手搂住McCoy纤细的腰，紧紧抱住，把McCoy拉得甚至更近——这动作的效果非常美味。他唇边尝到的是柠檬味。

医生在他的怀抱中那么瘦小，他们吻得那么纯洁，Spock真诚地感到疑惑，他怎么会以为亲吻是羞耻的。怎么会？这再健康不过了。“轻浮但保守”，他回想起这句话，忍住了想要轻笑的冲动。这不是他现在想要思考的事情。实际上，他惊讶地发现他根本不想思考。Spock发现，McCoy的潮热呼吸打在他嘴唇上的感觉太美妙了，McCoy的微笑光彩夺目，被McCoy的额头磨蹭的感觉太完美了。他完全沉醉与这一刻。满足于这种感觉。

McCoy轻声笑了，把手从Spock的脖子上移开，让Spock能够更紧地搂住他的身子。不知过了多久，McCoy躺在了铺着地毯的地板上，透过玻璃屋顶去看外面的宇宙（或者是为了防止晕倒？），他让Spock探索他的身体，让Spock用鼻子蹭过他的皮肤，让Spock亲昵地抵着他的额头。除了这全部的感觉之外，柠檬和凉茶的味道让Spock感觉自己快要融化了，被全世界最棒的感觉麻醉——医生目前为止最好的麻醉剂。 

Spock的脑袋放在McCoy的胸口，他注意到McCoy呼吸和心率加剧了。McCoy说话时胸腔的震动很可爱：“你不知道我现在有多感激。谢谢你，Spock。能够接受我。”

出现了，对感激的表达。Spock的回应是把温暖的手放在McCoy的腹部，McCoy叹息着挪了下身子。“即使是曲速2，速度还是太慢了。”

如果你不了解Leonard McCoy的话，这句话可能有些奇怪。现在，他在对那些星星表达惊叹，Spock忍不住闭上眼睛，拥住眼前蓝色的制服。这动作让McCoy发出一声轻笑，然后在Spock伸出两根手指轻轻触碰他的脖子和脸颊时，McCoy笑得更灿烂了。Spock愿意做任何事情，为了让McCoy知道Spock有多感激他，重视他。爱慕他。在McCoy远离家乡的地方，Spock想要让他感到不孤独。尽管他害怕太空，这里有人欢迎他。有人珍视他。 

Spock沉默地拥抱着他，完全专注于身边温暖的身体。

McCoy继续看着星空，他依偎地越来越近，脑袋紧挨着Spock的脑袋。“从来没有想到我会说这句话 ，但是……感觉就像家一样。”他轻声说。

多么意外的话啊。Spock想着这句话对McCoy来说有多么大的意义，他决定利用之前Jim在晚餐时说的那个词，因为随意的谈话有安慰作用。“这可以与‘炎热的乔治亚夜晚’媲美吗？”

“你根本想象不到。”

“这正是我询问的原因。”

“好吧，大概算得上。”McCoy轻声说，笑声有些沙哑。在Spock的手指之下，McCoy的腹部愉悦地起伏着。

“这是个很有趣的说法。因为我们在外太空，没有白天和黑夜，也不是在乔治亚——”

“就像我说的，很多地方都有南方。”McCoy抬高声音说。他带着深情厉声说道，“闭嘴，不然我就让你闭嘴。”

哦？听到这句话，Spock翻过身，两条腿跨坐在McCoy的身上，俯身压了上去。他被这个游戏吸引，用两只手捧住McCoy的脸，嘴巴抵着McCoy的嘴角，然后说，“那正合我意。因此我将继续说话。”

McCoy弯起嘴角，抚摸着Spock的胳膊和肩膀，但不是把Spock推开。这是个拥抱。“白痴瓦肯。”他露出一个微笑，Spock的嘴唇贴上了他的下巴然后开始移动。Spock欣喜地发现他的动作让医生无法完整说话，特别是当他的嘴巴找到医生耳朵的时候：“我不会让你……说最后一句……”

Spock不为所动，继续亲吻着McCoy，但是他一直确保McCoy没有感到任何不适，并且能够看到屋顶的星星。

_星辰之光对你并无影响_

_你燃烧的心远比月亮更加闪耀光明_

_如果你曾感觉内心彷徨受伤_

_想想你照亮我世界的模样_


End file.
